Braking Free
by Jivra
Summary: Vinnie finds someone in the Last Chance Garage in the middle of the night. Someone that clearly is in need but doesn't really want help. Rated for mild violent, language, and possibly racism situations.
1. Prologue

**Biker Mice From Mars!**

**Braking Free.**

Prologue!

The full moon lit up the dark night of Chicago, as silence hung in the air. Both crept through the streets and beyond the city. One would be able to hear his or hers own heartbeat. The silence of the night allowed the alley cats to walk around looking for food in the dumpsters and one or two carefree hounds would chase them around in a playful manner if they so pleased.

But that didn't disturb the sleeping city. Yes, it was silence but perhaps not everywhere. A little noise could be heard on the street downtown but a by passer had to stand very close to The Limburger Tower to be able to hear it.

Inside the building was a commotion in the secret lab area. Lawrence Limburger, Chicago's most respected businessman, also called "Fish Face" by some, along with other not-all-too-flattering nicknames, was yelling at the odd looking scientist. For a reason unknown, they spoke in a language out of this world. The goons outside the room didn't know why their boss was angry but they enjoyed hearing his angry tone.

Suddenly, the Transporter Chamber, that was currently in the corner, sparked and lit up purple. Both Limburger and the scientist, called Karbunkle, looked in its direction. 

"Why the hell did you turn that thing on?" Limburger asked Karbunkle.

Karbunkle raised his hands in defence, trying to tell his cheesiness that he was innocent when they both were greeted by something fast, dark and noisy coming through the transporter. It sounded like a lion's roar as it flew over their heads.

"YEEHOOO!" A voice screamed in delight as the flying object landed on two wheels at the other end of the lab.

According to Limburger, the voice sounded like a female or a young male. He rather believed in the first. He watched the new arrival when she pulled to a stop and his anger rose when he saw the bike in its true form. The colour was hard to determent. It seemed to change from dark blue to dark purple, dark green and dark grey in a metallic shine. The bike looked like motocross, but Limburger could have sworn the bike was bigger when it came through the transporter. Giving himself a moment to really look he noticed the riders odd shaped hardcore helmet. Because of the blackened visor no one was able to see the face. The biker also had a female body and the tail, seaming oddly long, was whipping back and forth so the owner could retain his or hers balance. To Limburger, everything was all too familiar.

"A BIKER?" The foul smelling Limburger screamed in frustration. He took a hold of Karbunkle's white coat and pulled him up to his face. "A female biker mouse? How did she get here? I demand an answer."

He started to shake the scientist in order to make him talk but Karbunkle said nothing but a few words whenever he was able to draw a breath. "I…believe…she used…a transporter…oh, you cheesiness."

The biker, wrapped in a tight looking leather outfit, oriented herself for a moment, and attempted to find an exit, locating a door on the far end of the lab. She turned her gaze to the transporter, which to her surprise, was still on. Two figures stepped out of it and with two-handed laser guns raised. They were dressed in full body armour in a dull green-brown colour. Their heads were covered with helmets with visors over their eyes and you could clearly see a long furry muzzle sticking out. The female biker secretly smiled under the black visor and kick started her bike. It gave out a roar and she waved her hand to the new arrivals.

"So long, suckers!" She yelled and blasted through the door out to the hallway.

"Get her!" One of the two said to the other and they ran after her, shooting red lasers as they went.

The female biker had a gun of her own and shot a stunning blue beam at anyone that was in her way of escape. Some of Limburger's guards tried to stop her but she easily brought them down.

The biker reached her right hand to her utility belt, leaving the bike to steer itself, and brought out something small and round. She pressed a button on it before she let it bounce to the floor. The round object started to blink red and blue and make a beeping sound. The biker then popped a wheelie and the jets on the bike lit up. Pointing her gun at the ceiling, she fired. Both of them launched through the ceiling, working their way up through the floors towards the roof, each time they got to a new floor the biker shot at the new ceiling above them to open a hole.

But the biker only came to the tenth floor, into Limburgers office. She instantly realized that heading towards this building roof wasn't an option so she turned towards the window instead. She closed her eyes as she collided with the glass. She wasn't sure if the glass was breakable at first so she was ready if she and her bike would come to an abrupt stop. She heard the glass shatter and screamed in relief. The jets on the bike started again, making itself and its rider fly and land on top of the closest standing building.

The two pursuers found the flashing ball on the floor and stopped in mid-step. They knew it was the female mouse that left it there, but they didn't know what it was. One of them kneeled down and touched it with the pipe of his gun, making the ball roll back and forth. He jerked back up on his feet as he saw the object move and glanced over to his partner. They looked at each other and the realization of the round object came slowly to them but when it did, they whispered one word before it all when black.

"Crap!" The ball exploded so fiercely it brought the entire tower down.

The female biker stood at the roof of the third building away from the tower and saw it coming down. Happy as she was to have stopped the followers she couldn't help to feel guilty to demolish a building that belonged to earth. But she also knew that she had to get away from there before more trouble came to haunt her. She yelled in victory as she celebrated her new freedom and rode off in to the night. She hopped off the rooftop to land on the next one nearby and soon she disappeared from sight and the sound of her bikes engine died out to silence.

§-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§

Greaspit, an IQ-free grease dripping man, was driving his three-wheeler down the street, running actually, and fast, being followed by three bikers in a high-speed chase. He came to the place were the Limburger Tower used to stand high and proud and stopped abruptly, looking at the pile of the remains in shock.

The three bikers pulled up next to him and they too stared at the pile of stone, concrete, shattered glass, water from pipes that created funny looking fountains, settling dust and other parts that required for a standing building.

"Aw, man!" The white one groaned. "Someone beat us to it." He leaned over the handlebars of his bike with his arms to support his chin and sighed. He had looking forward to bring the tower down himself after having such a boring day.

"Looks like it, bro," Modo said, patting Vinnie on the shoulder in consolation. He too was disappointed, but there was nothing they could do about it.

"Now what?" Vinnie asked, raising his head and glanced over to the others.

Throttle sighed and turned his head towards his bros. He had rolled up to Modo's left, Vinnie was on the right, with Greaspit on the far end. As Throttle glanced at Greaspit, a faint smile appeared on his face. "Well…" He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's drain our sorrows and get Greasy a round."

The three mice pulled out their laser guns, in Modo's case, his cannon arm and pointed them at the oil-dripping goon.

"Huh? Noooo!" Greaspit pleaded but to no avail.

The three bikers opened fire and a blue blast that would knock Greaspit unconscious released from the guns pipes and hit the goon off his three-wheeler.

Nothing out the ordinary happened during the next day as Limburger was once again raising his beloved tower after yet another shatter. The businessman cursed the many times his tower had fallen and cursed the reasons and the one's that caused him his misery. But he couldn't help but to wonder why the usually three bikers didn't wreck his place this time. Who was the female who came through his transporter and where did she go? These where just a few questions that he had to look in to later when his tower was up again and the female will certainly pay for what she did.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After a hard month working, Charlene Davidson, the mechanic at the Last Chance Garage, decided to take a small brake. Due to a lack of mischief from Limburger, she decided to pay a visit to an old college friend. Since her friend lived out of town, Charley had to spend the night there, and to the biker mice's disapproval they didn't get to come.

Instead, Charley gave the mice a task - to look after her garage while she was gone. They were better than a watchdog, but not cheaper. The woman had to go to several different stores to get enough hot dogs and root beer to last until she got back. Still, she feared the worst.

As the day turned into night once again, a small figure moved its way from one shadow to another, sneaking its way towards the Last Chance Garage. It was the same figure that had escaped from The Limburger Tower earlier. She didn't have her bike with her, due to her need for silence. She had also left her helmet with her bike, leaving her view unobstructed. Though, it didn't matter as no one was on the streets anyway.

She looked around to make sure she was indeed alone and moved slowly closer to the garage. Not even a cat was out for a stroll. She was pleased by that and raised her hand to her neck and felt the round metal ring around it and sighed. It was painful. She had to get it off and if this mechanic garage had anything to help her, then she had to get in and get it. The female mouse slid along side the garage wall and looked in the nearest window but couldn't see anything. It was darker inside than it was outside.

She raised her hand and placed it on the doorknob to feel if the door was locked. It wasn't, but still the female didn't open it. Instead she walked over to a small metal box that had it's place on the wall not to far away from her. Then brought out what it looked like a pair of sunglasses from her belt and put them on. She pressed a small button on the frame a few times.  
The shades turned orange and she could see the wires in the box. She opened the lid and pulled one of the wires of its socket. She then pressed the same button on her glasses as before and the shades changed colours from orange to green and her vision turned clearer. She walked over to the door again, turned the knob, opened it and walked in. She closed the door behind her without a sound. Frankly, she didn't know why she moved so silently. She didn't believe anyone lived here anyway.  
She scanned the room a moment before she dared to do anything. She stood in a garage with a ladder on one end, a few closed doors and tools for the mechanic to use. A shelf of tiers on one wall, a swinging door to what she guessed was the kitchen and a dining table near it with four chairs around it. The female mouse didn't really cared how the place looked, she just wanted to get rid of the ring around her neck and get going. But there was something about this place that made her feel safe and at home. It was something in the air. It was the fragrance. Something smelled so familiar but still it was something she haven't scent before. It was so appealing. It made her want to stay, but she couldn't. She had to do what she came here for and then she had to go. Her heart cried tears at the mere thought but she had to do it. 

She shook her head so the fragrance would stop filling her nose and walked over to a wall where some tools were hanging in a neat order. She found a cutting nipper big enough to cut the ring and she took it down from the hangers. She raised her head and looked at the ceiling to make it easer to put the cutter around the ring. She took a beep breath, closed her eyes and used all her might and a loud snapping sound could be heard. Still she held her breath afraid that if she exhaled it would start to hurt in her neck. She let the cutter fall to the floor with a loud thud and used her newly freed hands to hold the ring in place. She then bends the ring open the best she could. The metal wasn't so thick but it was strong. When the opening was big enough for her neck to go thru she moved the ring backwards. As she did, pain was spreading from the back of her neck to the rest of her throat and her head to make it more difficult. She tried to ignore the pain as much as she could but at the end she had to sound out a scream. Yet she continued to draw the ring from her neck.

Tears started to flow but she didn't care. She had to get the ring off if it took her life in the process. She exhaled in relief when it finally fell to the floor next to the cutter. She in turn fell on her knees. She felt the area where the ring had been and sobered in silence. Fur was missing like she had been shaved before she got the ring on. Her hand travelled to the back of her neck where it pained her the most and slowly rubbed around a puncture wound.

She still sat on her knees for a moment and relaxed in a sigh as she smiled. She looked down and saw the metallic ring and the smile grew even wider. The metallic ring was almost white and gleamed of several pieces of crystals it had been decorated with. She then rose from her spot with the cutting nipper in hand and placed it on its hooks, right where she had found it, then she went back to the ring. She bent down and picked it up to fell its steel and crystals between her fingers. This ring had for so long given her pain and made her wish her life would soon end. But now she didn't have to suffer anymore. Now she would be able to disappear forever. Free from the life she had lived and free to start living the way she should.

The way she thought she deserved.

Suddenly, a hand flipped on the switch to the ceiling lamp and the female's eyes got hurt by the sudden bright light. She let out a high yelp as she dropped the metallic ring, took off her glasses, grabbed her gun and turned around to face the one who caused her temporary blindness. She couldn't see the figure clearly at first but who ever it was, he or she gave the female mouse enough time to recover her sight. Probably because the person was in shock to see that she wasn't a human and that she had a weapon. She blinked a few times after she rubbed her eyes and slowly she saw the figure coming in to focus. It was a he and he stood in the opened door, to what the female thought was a bedroom, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe.  
"So…" The male said. "You're the one making all that noise?"  
Her jaw dropped opened and her eyes widened as she saw what he was. The man wasn't a human but a Martian mouse just like her. He had white fur, pink-red eyes and was dressed only in a pair of dark green boxers and a purple bandana around his neck. He was barefoot and shirtless because he had just woken up. She never would have thought her kind was living on Earth. Heck. She didn't even know that her kind was still alive.  
Throttle and Vinnie had taken the guest room while they let Modo sleep in Charley's bigger bed in her room upstairs. Vinnie had woken up by the noise the female made and thought Charley had come back a little earlier than expected. Apparently that wasn't the case.  
Vinnie studied the female for a moment and let her study him. Her outfit impressed him. A red brown leather jumpsuit which looked like having an inbuilt corset. Brown boots with high heels and gloves. She also had a utility belt around her waist. It wrapped her body nicely but she looked very torn and tired. Her antennas hung over her forehead like they didn't had the strength to stay up and nether did her ears. Almost as she had been working non-stop for ages and her thin face told him that she haven't had a good meal for a long time either. Vinnie noticed her fur. It reminded him of honey but still it hade some tones in the colour that resembled cream as well and her long brown hair that didn't hang over her blue eyes was gathered in a long braid that rested on her back.  
The female looked him over, couldn't help but to stare, as she was still amazed that he was standing there, a Martian mouse. Now she knew where the pleasant fragrance came from. For so long she had thought to be the only one left from the population of mice on Mars. And of top of all, this mouse held a certain beauty too even if he did had a metal mask of flex-plate on the right side of his face.

"Shocked to see a mouse this handsome?" He asked after giving her a moment to collect herself from his stunning beauty. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I get that all the time."  
_"So much for that beauty."_ The female thought and turned up her nose_. "What an ego."_ She hadn't noticed at first but he was approaching her slowly, only a step at a time. She did notice it now when recovered from the shock just as he took another step. She let the hand that held the laser gun rise a little, pointing its pipe towards Vinnie's chest.

"Don't come any closer," she warned.  
Vinnie stopped his approach and held his hands up to show her he didn't meant to harm her.  
"Wow. Easy there, sweetheart. I'm not gonna hurt ya."  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She said nervously.  
"I don't know," Vinnie shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe 'cause we're both mice?"  
"You could be wearing a mask," she said wryly and her right eyebrow rose.  
"This gorgeous face? A mask? Swee-eetheart. There isn't a skilled hand in this universe that can make a mask look this good," Vinnie said as he moved one of his hands up and down over his face.

"If I wasn't a mouse, then what would you think I was?"  
"A rat." She said straight out and without a pause to think about her answer.  
"A RAT!!?" Vinnie jerked back by the statement. "I ain't no stinkin RAT!!!"  
Before the female could scream to the white mouse not to yell at her, a hand grabbed Vinnie's shoulder to calm him down and that didn't go unnoticed by the female. She looked over to the other male mouse and her eyes grew again. This one had tan coloured fur and his hair was the same. He wore a pair of boxers too but black in colour, a red bandana around his neck and one around his right wrist. The left wrist had a black leather bracelet with silver studs. And for some odd reason he was wearing black sunglasses with green lenses. He too was barefoot and shirtless.

"How many more of you are here?" She asked with a trace of shiver in her voice.   
"Just us two…." Throttle answered, trying to calm her down and ease her nerves.  
"…and him." Vinnie finished and pointed at someone behind the female.   
She froze for a second before turning around as she heard some muffled steps coming closer. A shadow began to shade her and she looked at the big grey-furred mouse that was leaning over her with a puzzled look on his scared face, looking at her with one eye. The other eye was hidden behind a black eye patch. He had, like the other two, no shirt and was barefoot, he had one purple fingerless glove on his left hand and a black leather bracelet like the tan-furred one but with gold studs instead of silver and he was wearing light purple sweatpants. What caught her eye the most was his mechanical arm.  
She dropped her gun and stepped away from him, not knowing that she came closer to Vinnie. Her escape cut short by his chest. The big male mouse picked up her gun and continued to look at her, still puzzled and apparently a little tired as he had just woken up. The female in return, acted on reflex. She raised her arms to shield her face and pressed herself tighter to Vinnie, trying to make the space between her and Modo bigger. Vinnie took a gentle hold of her arms to keep her from moving. The three bikers looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces. Her reaction was from someone that had lived a life of beating and that lighted up anger inside the bros.

When the female realized that Modo wouldn't give her a fist, she opened her eyes and yanked herself free from Vinnie's grasp as fast as she could and turned to regard him.  
"Okay, look. I'm sorry for thinking you being a rat…seeing you're reaction... Please understand, I grew up with rats and the only mouse I've known was my own mother," she apologised. "…you know what. It doesn't matter. I'm finished what I came here to do so I'll be on my way."  
She turned around to head for the door only to bump in to Modo. Slowly she looked up to meet his eye and gave him a nervous giggle.  
"Don't be afraid, ma'am." Modo said. "We're the good guys."  
The female raised an eyebrow. "Ma'am? Do I really look that old? For as far as I know, I'm younger than you."  
Modo blushed in embarrassment. He didn't really know why, he was just being polite. The female, however, sighed in frustration, regretting her outburst. She realized that her tone of voice wasn't necessary and lowered her head in shame.  
"I'm sorry. I'm not used to a gentle touch."  
She looked up to meet Modo's gaze again and got frightened when she saw his eye glow red of anger. She backed away from him, thinking it was her he was mad at. She turned around to run again but now she was in front of Throttle.

"_Are they doing this on purpose?"_

She was a little disoriented for a moment due to that she temporally forgot where the front door was. Throttle, on the other hand, studied her face with a serious look on his face and that made her uncomfortable. But Throttle didn't notice that. He was to busy looking deeper and deeper at the structure of her face. He saw the furless area close to her eyes had a blue like purple discolour and the shaved ring around her neck. He got suspicious and wanted to look closer. He forced her head up by guiding her with two fingers under her chin. At first she wasn't sure what he wanted, but let him do it without much of a protest. "Those rats you where talking' about…" He said and turned her head slightly to the left and with his other hand brushed some of her chin fur away to look at her skin underneath. "Did they do this to you?"  
"I…I don't know what you're talking about" She acted innocent and pretended she didn't know anything.

She didn't want these three males being pulled in her problems and pain. And because she had the thoughts of her past in her mind she never looked Throttle in the eyes, she didn't dared. Even if he did have those shades on, she could still imagine the stare. So without thinking it or knowing what she did, she let her eyes wander about slowly till her gaze stopped on the biker mouse logo tattooed on Throttle's right arm. It reminded her of the tattoo her mother had. Throttle noticed what she was looking at but for the respect of the fear she had in her eyes he didn't bring it up.

"Those spots in you're face." He continued, not wanting to let go of the first subject. "It's easy to see that they are not included in you're fur coat. They are bruises." "I'm just a clumsy mouse." She said with a clear trace of that being rehearsed and yanked her head free.

She backed away from him almost as if he had some sort of pelage and turned around. This time she made sure she didn't bump in to anyone. She walked her way to the door, determined to leave. "You really expect us to believe that?" Vinnie said as he followed her, grabbed her arm and turned her around so she would face him.

If what Throttle said was true. That she had bruises all over her face, than he would at leased get her to stay. They naturally wanted to help anyone who showed any signs of distress and this female clearly showed it. "I don't care what you believe," she said, almost scowling.

She felt a minor pain in the arm where Vinnie held her. It wasn't a hard grip but it still hurt her and she yanked it free.

"I can't stay here, if I do, they'll find me and after I accidentally wrecked that building..."  
"You're the one who brought down the Limburger Tower!" Modo said, pointing an accusing finger at her.  
She regretted those words the moment they escaped her mouth. She thought that now she had revealed that she was the one who was responsible of the collapse of the building and would be turned in to the earth government. But the three bikers looked at her with big smiles. They where surprised at first but they clearly showed her their support.   
"Yes. And I'm very sorry about that." She said and hid her face in her hands.  
"Don't be." Vinnie said, impressed as he was. "We do that every week to that smelly plutarkian. He deserves it."  
"Plutarkian?" The female looked at him surprised. She took a moment to think about the event she had in the building and then gave Vinnie a smile. "So that's what the smell was. Huh, now I'm not so sorry anymore."   
Vinnie lighted up by the beautiful smile and didn't let it go pass. 

"Did the sun come out or was it just you're smile?"

The female turned the smile upside down immediately but that didn't stop him. It only egged him on.

"Hey, don't frown." He continued. "You'll never know who might be fallin' in love with your smile." He winked. _"Odd."_ Throttle thought. _"Wouldn't Vinnie come up with a statement like that directed on himself?" __  
_Throttle was just about to tell Vinnie to stop fooling around but got cut off by a big blast coming from the front door. The blast knocked the mice to the floor. Throttle landed in Modo's lap and the female on top of Vinnie, whom, by the way, did not complain. The female sat up, astride over Vinnie's upper legs. Then she leaned forward, looking for her gun. She knew exactly what was going on. She was afraid that they would get inside the garage before she got her laser gun in her hand. Throttle and Modo got to their feet but fell over again as they got hit by small darts with red, odd looking marks. The female saw them by the time she felt Vinnie's body collapse. She turned around but before she got a glimpse at Vinnie's dart she heard a strong familiar voice.  
"Face forward!" The voice ordered her and she quickly turned to lock her eyes on the wall in front of her.

"…Hands on the back of your head!" The same voice said and she obeyed.  
She recognized the darts that had pierced Throttle's and Modo's skin. She had been hit by some of those in her past and knew they were poisoned darts. But the poison didn't kill its target. It only paralyzed them. She assumed that one had hit Vinnie too. She glanced down to his eyes and saw them turning glossy. She sighed in relief and desperately formed a plan in her head. Just then, footsteps could be heard behind her.  
"General Fray." The female spoke, announcing the one who was in charge. "Pretty is the sky on earth tonight…"  
"Silence!" The general, a dark grey, older rat, said and she went silent. "So, my lady. You thought you could get away that easy?"  
"Can't blame a girl for trying." The female interrupted the general. "Before you start the victory dance I would like to get off this mouse."  
"No. I found you this way and this is how you'll stay till I'm finished with you." The general said harshly.  
"Fine..." She said and then added in a whisper. "…Perv."  
"I heard that." The general roared.  
"Still got your hearing? Good for you." She said back with clear sarcasm.  
That statement made the general furious. He came up to her into Vinnie's view and pulled her head forward by grabbing her hair, making her lay down over the white mouse's chest. The general waved one of his men over and he took a hold of the female's wrists. Bringing them down to her back and tied them together. The general let go of her hair so she could sit up. She didn't want to so Fray made her by grabbing her hair again and pulled her up, then he took out a flat ring and placed it around her neck. This one was just the same as the metal ring she had before only in a flat version and had more likeness of a necklace or a collar.  
"Aw, crap." She said, recognizing what it was. "I just got the old one off."  
The general pushed something on the back of the collar before the two rats went back to the others. The entire group that had come through the door to the Last Chance Garage we're rats. Modo's eye started to glow as he could sense the foul stench. Throttle couldn't do much other than to think: _"Rats!!!"_

As the general joined the others, he smiled wickedly when he heard the girl scream in pain. Nether of the male mice understood why. Not even Vinnie. She never told them that a needle stung her in the neck. The general nodded to one of his men and he took out something from his chest pocket that looked like a remote control.  
"Now." He said and the rat pressed one of the controls buttons.  
Immediately the woman's body stiffened as electricity from the metal ring shocked her. Her back straighten, she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, twisting her face in pain and her legs pressed together, pinning Vinnie's hips.  
The pain stopped when the rat released the button and she relaxed with heavy breathing and eyes rolling uncontrollably. She was being careful not to fall at any direction.  
"Again." The general said and the rat pressed the button.  
Her body stiffened again and this time the power from the metal ring was one level higher and she gave out little noises just so she would be able to handle the pain a little easier. The rat released the button again and General Fray snickered.  
"How do you feel, my lady?"  
"I'm just dandy." She said with a hoarse voice. "..but could I please get on the floor instead on top of a male?" She cleared her throat. "This feels a little awkward."  
"For him or for you?" The general asked, not really caring about the answer.  
"For me." She said, turning her head slightly to the side before fixing her gaze towards Vinnie. "I think he actually enjoying this."   
Laughter could be heard as the small crowd of rats had nasty thoughts in their heads.  
"I would too if I was in his place." General Fray said to add a few more laughs but got only a snorting giggle from the female mouse.

"What?" General Fray shouted. He didn't like being laughed at, especially when it was a mouse.  
"Who are you trying to fool?" she said with a satisfied smile that only Vinnie could see. "Everyone knows you'd rather switch places with me."  
The rats burst out in hard laughter as they pictured the situation in their heads. Vinnie, however, begged to whatever god that could hear him that General Fray wouldn't do just that. The general himself growled in rage. He snatched the remote from the rat, which almost fell to the floor by his laughter, and pressed the button on top of the remote.  
The female's body didn't just go stiff this time but it started to go in to a tremendous spasm. Vinnie tried to protest but sense he was still paralyzed he could only watch as the female received the shook treatment. General Fray didn't release the button until foam came out from the corner of her mouth. She fell limbless forward and landed on Vinnie's chest unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Mom?" a young female voice spoke._

"_Hush, my precious. Go back to sleep." _

_A gentle hand stroke her chin, soothing her so she could relax and go back to sleep even if she didn't want to. Her mother started to hum a melody she had heard several times but never got tired of. Shifting to the side she could feel the softness of the many pillows on the cosy bed. Surrounded by them, letting her little body form a new position. _

_She took a beep breath to inhale the pleasant scents that came from her mother. She smelt like flowers and the sweetest candy a mouse's nose could sense. Slowly she opened her eyes and got greeted by the face she loved so much. _

_Those blue eyes looked lovingly back at her. The smile showed her mothers white teeth. Gold blond hair flooded the pillow she was using, long out of years without cutting. A face that promised that nothing would ever harm her. A gentle smile that belonged to the most beautiful face she had ever seen, a face that will never fade away. _

"_Go back to sleep, my dear child," her mother said. "I'll be here when you wake up."_

"_LIAR!!!" The child heard a scary whispering voice say and her head rose from the soft pillow she rested on._

"_Mom?" She called and felt her heart skip a beat before it started to pump blood faster and faster. She could almost hear the tempo growing._

"_Lies only escapes her mouth and you believe them like the little gullible child you are."_

_Darkness started to form, trapping the young child. The image of her mother started to fade away slowly and got replaced by a pair of red glowing eyes, staring right at her. The child started to cry for her mother to come back but saw only the red eyes. _

"Mom?" Her body jerked her out from the dream and she felt her stiffed body and could barley move. Slowly she got her hearing back and laid still to listen to her surroundings. She heard males talking in the distant. At first it sounded like hissing but when it came louder she could hear words and the voices sounded like sweet music.

"I don't like it any more than you do, Vincent" the female heard one of the voices say. "But you said it yourself…and I saw it in her eyes. Modo did too."

"I just don't see why you won't let him blast the bars open. I wanna kick some filthy rat tails."

"This ain't the time for that."

The female turned her head. Darkness was still around her but she slowly came in to the light after she blinked a few times. She saw a blurry image of the tanned mouse she met in the garage and closed her eyes. She had hoped it was something she just imagined but when she looked a second time the image of the mouse was still there, and the other two. _"What are they doing here?"_ She thought. _"Did General Fray take them too?"_

The focus cleared faster than expected. She blinked a few times again before she tried to move. Slowly she rolled off the hard cell bed she was lying on and landed on all four on the metal floor with a thump.

"Hey, bros," Modo said, tapping Throttles shoulder with his bionic arm. "She's awake and moving."

The female mouse knew it was too early for her to move at all after such torture but felt she had no other choice as long these males were nearby, she had to get them out. Her head made it clear to her that she was too weak and dizzy but she ignored that and forced herself to reach the bars of her cell and heave herself to her feet.

"Lil' lady?" Modo begun but she didn't seem to hear him.

"Guard," she said with a hoarse voice, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. She cleared her throat and tried one more time and this time she yelled out louder. "GUARD!!!"

"Lil' lady," Modo tried again. "Please, lay down."

She glanced over to look Modo straight in the eye and for some reason he felt a little uncomfortable. The stare she gave him showed the three bikers that she was angry and that anger turned in to rage so fast it was scary.

"Boy," she said. "Don't make me tie your tail around your muzzle."

Modo shut his mouth closed and looked at her with clear surprise. _"Boy?"_

Her grip around the bars tightened and they could almost see her blue eyes turn red, her face twisted beyond anger. The longer she stared the more furious she became and when she almost started to growl she turned towards her left and screamed on the top of her lungs.

"GUARD! You know I'm a patient woman. I can do this all day, making your ears bleed, so spear yourself the pain and get your NASTY RATASS IN HERE!"

"I like her style," Vinnie said, and shoved his elbow into Throttle's side.

A door opened and in came the guard. The rat walked up to the cell where the female was, across from the bikers.

"Hi," she said with a sweet smile.

"What do you want?" He asked her rather harshly and made Modo's eye glow as he thought the rat should show the woman some respect…that and the fact he hated rats.

"Oh, I just wanted to invite you for a cup of tea," she spoke with a clear British dialect, leaning on the bars.

Then, with the speed of lightning, she grabbed the rat by the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards her, smacking him on the bars to her cell. She held him close to her face so he could feel her hot breath. The bikers yanked backwards by the move.

"I got a question for yah," she said, no longer with the British dialect and the sweet smile had turned into a threatening glare. "Those three Martians behind you…" The rat nodded to show her that he understood whom she was talking about. "What in the abyss are they doing here?"

"I don't know, my lady. They were brought here together with you," the rat guard said with a trace of fright in his voice.

"Let them out."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Only a person with higher rank than me can give me orders." He said.

"I HAVE higher rank than you!" She screamed in his face.

"My lady." The guard started to get annoyed and struggled himself free from her grip. "Only General Fray and Lord Rook can give me those kinds of orders."

"I can still give you orders to let ME out." But the rat denied her wish and she wasn't afraid to show him her anger. "Why you…" She reached out her arm to grab the rat again but he jumped out from her reach. He raised his gun at her to stun her with a laser beam but a strong metal arm grabbed him by the collar and yanked him backwards to slam him in to the bars to the cell behind him. He dropped the two-handed gun in the process. Modo's flesh arm took a hold on the rat's shoulder and the bionic one crossed over his chest. The female, surprised by the grey mouse's actions smiled amused. "Seems I got myself a bodyguard," she said.

"Three bodyguards, Sweetheart." Vinnie corrected, happy to finally being able to mess with a rat. Throttle and Vinnie snickered and rubbed their hands together, smiling wryly at the rat. He gulped.

"You wanna take orders from me now?" The female asked the guard, who looked frightened back at her. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask you to let us out." That caused puzzled looks from the tree bikers. "I wanna talk to Lord Rook.

"Our Lord is not avail..."

"I SAID, NOW!!!" The female shouted on the top of her lungs, making both the rat and the three bikers jump.

Modo released the rat and he went flying through the door as fast as he could. Before the rat got through the door, the female suddenly remembered something and quickly grabbed the bars to her cell.

"Don't say anything to…" But before she could finish, the door slammed shut. "…General Fray." She hid her face from view. "_I can only pray that he won't._"

Soon she heard someone clear his throat and she looked up. The White furred mouse looked directly at her with a grin.

"Do you know how much a polar bear weights?" The female shook her head no. She wasn't really in the mood for whatever the white male had in his mind but she didn't think of telling him to stop. "Enough to brake the ice." Vinnie said and continued to introduce himself by his full name and that he was the baddest motorcycle mama-jammer in the universe before finishing it off by giving her what he thought was a drop dead gorgeous and charming smile.

The woman looked back at him, kind of bored. "Yah done?" She asked and slightly raised an eyebrow.

Vinnie leaned back, defeated. "Yea."

Throttle came in to view and introduced himself. "My name is Throttle…and his name is Modo," he said and placed a hand on Modo's shoulder.

The female smiled. Even if she looked a little too tired to smile she did anyway. "Hondey," she said and brought her tail through the bars to shake tail with Throttle.

Both he and the others were amazed of the length of her tail and that they didn't noticed it before. The three of them looked first at the tail and then slowly raised their gaze up to meet her eyes. She looked back at them confused.

"What?"

Throttle shocked his head as to get back to the previous topic "Hondey," he repeated as if to taste the name in his mouth. "Where are we?"

"On a space ship named Emperor and is owned by a rat lord named Rook." Hondey said. She paused for a minute to think about the position the ship would be right now but she didn't know how long the time had passed. "How long was I out?"

"About thirteen minuets...I think." Throttle answered.

"Then I guess we are above the Antarctica. Still on Earth," she added the last one after she saw the confused looks in the biker's faces.

Throttle wanted to talk more with her but before he even manage to open his mouth the four mice heard someone at the door. The mice couldn't see the visitor but they could hear footsteps that walked annoyingly slow. The three bikers looked at Hondey to see what her reaction was and it wasn't good. When she saw who it was she seamed to lose all hope to ever get out. But despite of her lack of faith, she had to remain hopeful. She just has to try her best and beyond that.

"General Fray." She said, announcing the rat from before.

"My lady." He greeted with a sneer.

"I thought I said I wanted to talk too Lord Rook." She gave the rat guard a glare before returning to the general.

"Our lord is busy at the moment."

"Your lord has always time for me," she said. "Let me out. I want to talk to him."

"I am sorry," the general said with amusement. "But I can not help you."

He then snapped his fingers and one of his men took out a key and opened the door to the biker's cell.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking first at what the guard was doing and then at the general.

Three more men walked in to the cell and hurled the bikers out to the hallway. Modo was just about to use his arm cannon but seeing Throttle shake his head he didn't. Vinnie flapped his mouth away, sharing his mind of the situation but shut up when one of the rats gave him a slap on the back of his head. He actually wanted to speak his mind even more after the slap but Throttle gave him a don't-even-think-about-it look.

"Where are you taking them?" Hondey asked.

"Our lord heard about these mice and just wanted to talk to them," the general said nonchalant. "Then they will be released."

Hondey didn't believe Fray for a moment but she had to let him have his way. What else could she do behind bars? "Just don't hurt them," she said in a whisper and lowered her head.

"Don't worry, my lady," General Fray said and forced her to look him in the eyes. "They will get the same treatment you have gotten."

He then turned his gaze towards the others and gave them a nod to leave him and Hondey alone. The three bikers didn't want that to happen so they started to struggle. Hondey had to calm them down and assured them that she would be all right. Throttle and Vinnie glared at the smirking general while Modo gave him a glowing red eye stare. The rats guided the bikers out and Hondey was left alone with General Fray.

"You're not gonna release them are you?" Hondey asked him.

Fray only gave her a wide grin before he took out the keys to open the cell door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Vinnie screamed every time the pain of electricity shocks went through his body. But every time it stopped he begged for more. When the pain eased, the yapping of the white mouse's mouth made Throttle and Modo's ears hurt just on the same pain level Vinnie felt. The pain came back repeatedly over and over again as someone's trigger finger couldn't keep away from the button.

The three bikers were hanging from shackles on the wall about a foot above the floor. Vinnie's shackles gave him electric torture every time the brown rat, Lord Rook, gave a red button a push as often and as long as he pleased.

The room they where in was Lord Rook's private office. It was large and it was often mistaken for a ballroom but Rook, however, found it too small. Two of the walls clad with a fine amount of paint in sand-brown colour, the wall on the opposite end of the door had a big indestructible window that would either show the landscape outside or displayed something the viewer would desire to look upon. Now it showed the landscape of the planet Venus with an odd grey blue tone. The wall on the right side of the window was entirely metal plates and that's where the bikers hung.

Throttle studied the rat lord for a moment. What Fray had said didn't happen. The lord never intended to question the bikers at all. The only thing he did was torturing Vinnie. But why did Rook choose Vinnie for the torture? He looked over to his bros. Vinnie was in the middle so Throttle could see both him and Modo.

Modo was looking at Vinnie, amazed that he little mouse could bare that kind of treatment.

Vinnie was smaller than both Modo and Throttle. But when Modo remembered the treatment Hondey got before they arrived to the ship he had to admire her more. She was smaller than Vinnie and by the looks of it, she had already been tattered.

Lord Rook heard a buzzing sound and released the button he used to send shocks to Vinnie and answered his intercom.

"Yes?" he spoke.

"Lady Hondey has arrived," a voice from a woman spoke.

"Send her in."

The three bikers looked up by the announcement but they wouldn't get the pleasure to see her walk in. Rook walked over to his desk and pressed another button and a wall of illusion appeared to shield them from view. They could only hear how the door slammed opened, shut and a pair of angry steps walking up to the lord.

"My lady," the rat lord said. Having his back turned to her for his lack of respect. "So you came back to us?"

"Not by my free will," Hondey said, glaring at his back. "What did you do to the bikers?"

"I send them home."

"Liar." Hondey walked up to Rook and stopped behind him, waiting for him to turn around.

He turned towards her and saw that she was only inches away from him, giving him a death glare. She leaned slightly forward and reached her left hand to push a hidden button under the desk. Her gaze locked on his surprised look and the wall of illusion disappeared. What was first a sandy brown painted wall was now the metal plate wall decorated with three hanging bikers.

"I have been living on this ship for far too long for you to have any secrets from me," she said. Then she turned away from Rook to walk towards the bikers. "You let them down or I will."

"I can't do that," Rook said, coming after her, turned her around so she would face him again and took a firm hold of her upper arm, staring in to her blue eyes. "And nether will you."

She looked at him with big eyes, trying to get away but that only made Rook's claws dig in deeper in to her arm. She ignored the pain the best she could even if she suspected that he opened a few wounds with his claws.

"What in the abysses are you doing?" she said, trying to sound furious but she was too terrified. Instead she said those words with shivers and that pleased the rat lord.

"Mind you language," Rook said.

He then looked up from her eyes to look at her hair. A smile formed on his muzzle as he noticed her hair was shorter and wasn't gathered in a braid anymore, not to mention that chunk of her fringe missing.

"You've changed your hair."

Still terrified, she could do nothing but to stare. He was too close for her liking but she also knew there was nothing she could do about it unless she forgot to handle this without violence.

"General Frey had a little fun with an axe," she said trying to look down to her feet but she only saw Rook's chest. She had to settle for that.

"He knows how I like your hair," Rook said as he trailed off and lifted her head so he could see those eyes again. Those eyes he had yearning to see but this particular pair belonged to the wrong person. Hondey, however, gave him a glare of fury and pushed him away with such strength he didn't know she had.

"He was aiming for my tail!!!" she screamed in anger. "He has been trying to cut it off the moment mom and I came to this stupid ship…"

Feeling rejected, Lord Rook swung his hand and slapped Hondey across her cheek. The force of the slap made Hondey stumble backwards a few steps and she yelped at the same time, the three bikers screamed in protests.

"And we all know that your little lover would hate you without it," Lord Rook said through gritted teeth.

Hondey laid a hand on the sore spot on her cheek and looked puzzled at Rook. "What?"

Throttle glanced over to Vinnie. Modo did the same. Now the torture Vinnie had to go through made sense somehow. Vinnie, who just recovered fully from his pain, looked first at Throttle then Modo. He still had no idea what Lord Rook was talking about.

"You can't fool me, my lady," Rook said stepping closer to her as she backed away. "How long have you been seeing him? For how long have you known?"

"Who? What?" Hondey was still puzzled, not shore where this conversation was going.

"Who do you think?" Rook spat. "Your lover. That white ghost of cat bait."

"Cat bait?" Vinnie said furious. "Why you little…"

"Shut up, Vinnie," Throttle said in a whisper.

"Yea," Modo agreed. "Don't make things worse for her."

But lord Rook heard what the bikers said to the white one and sneered at Hondey. "Yes. Vinnie," he said with a fretting tone. "Your precious lover. The pretty boy."

"What did General Fray say to you?" Hondey asked with a tone of disgust, knowing that Fray had lied to Rook about Vinnie no matter what it was.

"Everything. He also told me that he found you…" He turned away, too disgusted to look at her. "…pleasing him in a romantic way."

The biker's eyes grew bigger than dinner plates and Hondey turned up her nose.

"Oh, for the love of my mother," she said with disgust. "What kind of mouse do you take me for? How can you think that I would do something like that too someone I've just met?"

"Yea, man," Vinnie said. "You nasty perv."

Throttle and Modo looked at Vinnie. "You calling him a perv?" Modo asked in a whisper.

"I thought you were supposed to keep your mouth shut!!!" Lord Rook shouted at Vinnie and pressed the red button as he did before and Vinnie's body started to jolt.

Throttle shook his head as the other mouse relaxed again. "Nicely done, Vinnie. Is that your way of keeping Hondey out of trouble?" he scolded.

"Huh?" Vinnie manage to raise his head at Throttle. "What do you mean?" Vinnie had to ask cause as far as he knew; he was the one getting tortured here.

The bikers then heard a sound of a palm collide with a cheek and turned towards Hondey and the rat lord. Rook was hitting the poor female over and over again. Hondey yelped and fell to the floor but she didn't stay down. Stubborn as she was she just had to get back up on her feet.

She even tried to fight back but she was too weak to cause any damage. Her will power and strength seemed to disappear after each blow and soon she couldn't stay up anymore and curled in to a ball the next time she fell to the floor. Modo grew more furious with each hit the rat lord gave her.

"Didn't ya moma teach ya to never hit a lady?" He growled trying to free himself from the handlebars. "_What kind of Steel is this?_" he thought. _"Brake, damn you."_

Lord Rook ignored Modo and continued to teach Hondey a lesson of pain. Hondey didn't struggle anymore. She felt now that she was better off just taking each hit with as much dignity as possible and begged it would be over soon. The three bikers discovered very soon that they helped her more just to be quiet even if it did hurt them to see her getting beaten like this. Lord Rook stopped soon out of boredom and went over to his desk.

"See what you made me do," he complained.

"I'm a clumsy mouse," she apologised, forcing herself up on her knees, holding her arms around her belly and rocked back and forth in slow motion. She even wrapped herself with her tail to get the slight comfort she used to get from her mother.

After a few moments of silence, Lord Rook made a move and walked over to Hondey and helped her up to her feet. She was still weak and had to lean on the rat lord to stay up. Against her will of course, but without the strength to fight back she didn't have choice at the moment. She moaned at his touch as he held her tightly around the sore spots on her arms.

"You know…" he said softly. "I was very surprised to hear from General Fray that you had chosen the white furred one instead of the grey one."

Slowly she turned around to face him and manage to stay up on her own. She looked at him puzzled and asked him why he expected her to have "chosen" the grey one but Rook didn't give her an answer. Instead he let her go from his grasp and continued to ask her about the position Fray had found her and Vinnie in.

She grew angry about the accusations of her having a love life with Mr. Egocentric and she gave the rat lord a slap on the cheek. Expecting another round of beating she closed her eyes and waited for the first blow to strike. It didn't, come so she glanced over to the rat lord with a questioning look in her face.

Lord Rook had walked away from her and back to his desk. He opened a drawer and took out something long and made out of leather. A whip. Hondey started to move further away from Rook who was chuckling at her reaction. The biker mice looked quietly at them both and were pleased to see that Hondey moved her way towards them.

"No, no, no. Rook, use your hands, not a tool," she pleaded, holding her hands up both for protection and trying to calm the lord down.

Oblivious to where she was headed, she backed away to get further from the rat lord but he just kept on coming. Finally, when he did stop, she bumped in to Vinnie's right leg and she leaned her head against it, not really knowing what it was. Rook raised his hand that held the whip and let it fall down towards the female. She screamed one word and raised her arms ever further to protect herself.

Vinnie saw it coming and showed the girl away from him towards Throttle. Throttle in turn wrapped his legs over her shoulders to protect her and keep her on place in case she would try to interfere.

With a swing of his hips, Vinnie took a hold of the whip with his tail and pulled it towards him. Rook followed in the same direction by the powerful pull and Vinnie moved his legs for a successful kick towards Rook's face.

Modo laughed as he saw the rat lord fall and land on his back on the hard floor. "Ah repeat: Didn't ya moma teach ya to never hit a lady? If not…" he added. "We'll be happy to teach ya."

Throttle chuckled then looked down at Hondey who he still held gently with his legs.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" he asked concerned.

Hondey looked up at him, slightly surprised. She had been so sure she was going to get hit by the whip. After she collected her thoughts she leaned her head against Throttles legs and wrapped her arms around them in a hug.

"Just a little worried about you guys," she said as an answer.

Throttle had to smile. Strong was her will and if she got the chance to rest, probably, she would be strong physically too. That was probably the only reason she hasn't fought back. She wasn't strong enough. Not yet anyway. He returned the hug by holding her tight with both his legs and his tail that he wrapped around her waist.

Hondey glanced over to the lord on the floor and begged him to let them go but he wouldn't listen. He rose from the floor, or rather stumbling, turned around and shouted his rage towards the mice.

"SILENCE!"

Hondey tugged herself closer to Throttle and his grip around her tightened, but he had to be careful not to hurt her. She had just getting beaten by the rat lord after all and at this time tomorrow she would have a lot of dark bruises everywhere. Hopefully she didn't have anything broken.

"So this is what you choose?" the rat lord asked her as he glared at Hondey. "To become a filthy lowlife biker and live on Earth? To be nothing more than a mouse?"

She in returned held her chin high and proud. "I was born a biker mouse and I shall die a biker mouse. It doesn't matter where I live."

Lord Rook fixed his eyes on her, coming a little closer, but not too close. Vinnie could still give the rat another kick to send him flying across the room.

"Thank you, my lady." Rook smiled wryly and the tone in his voice made Hondey and the biker mice shiver. "Now I have no remorse of what I have done to you're precious Elle-bee."

Hondey looked at him with pure horror in her eyes.

"What have you done to her?" She asked in a whisper, barely able to form the words.

Throttle could feel her shaking and had to guess if it was off fear, anger, or despair. But Lord Rook only smiled at her in victory.

"The same thing I'm going to do to the males," he said, turned around and started to walk towards the door, hearing Hondey screaming behind him.

"What did you do to my baby?" She almost lounged herself after him but Throttle held her in a tight grip.

"What did you do to my baby?" She repeated, louder and desperate for an answer.

She struggled to get free from Throttle's embrace but to no avail. He didn't want to let go of her when she was like this. Who knew what would happen to her if she got her hands on the rat.

"If you hurt my baby I'll kill you, you hear me? I'll kill you!!!"

But Lord Rook was out through the door already. Slamming it shut and left the three bikers and Hondey alone in his office. Hondey stopped struggling and just let her body go limb as she started to sob.

"Not my baby," she whispered.

The bikers gave the female some time to collect herself before Vinnie cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said cheerfully and she looked up to meet his eyes. "How 'bout trying to get us down from here? That way, we can help you get revenge."

"Yea, Lil' lady. If that rat lord hurt ya baby, Ah'm gonna…" Modo said as he kicked the air and tried to yank himself free but his straps wouldn't budge. "Damn plutarkian steel." He murmured.

Hondey sniffed her sobs away. Vinnie was right. Whatever horrible thoughts she had in her mind right now about her baby she had to concentrate on one thing at the time. Before she would do anything about the rat lord she had to get the guys ready to leave the Emperor.

She rose as Throttle released her and she looked over the lock on the shackles. She saw that it had a pad with numbers. It was coded but there was also a keyhole for a six star key. Biting her under lip she ran on unsteady legs towards Rook's desk and started to search for the key. She came to a drawer that was locket and tried jerking it opened. It didn't work so she started kicking it with her boot using the strong high heel. She shouted her frustration as she did.

In the meantime, Modo noticed the looks Throttle gave the girl. To Modo, Throttle looked like he admired Hondey. Then again, who wouldn't admire a girl like that? She had spunk.

"Fallin' for a moma?" Modo asked him with a wide smirk.

He didn't really mean anything by that. He just felt like bringing some humour in the situation… and to tease his bro a little. Both Throttle and Vinnie looked at the grey mouse's wide grin. Vinnie then turned to look at Throttle and a wry smile appeared as he saw his bro blush.

"You ain't stand a chance against me."

They heard Hondey scream in delight as she finally got the drawer opened. She took out the ring of keys and jogged her way back to the bikers. The six star key was easy to find since it was the only key that looked like a star. She stopped in front of Vinnie and looked up. Stayed there for about three or four seconds then she turned to Modo.

"Sweetheart," Vinnie protested. "I thought you where going to let me down first."

"When you let your ego shrink to a normal size," she replied.

"That's never gonna happened." Throttle chuckled and received a look from Vinnie.

She turned around as if she was looking for something. "I need a box…"

She then felt a strong tail wrapping itself gently around her waist.

"Allow me Lil' lady," Modo said as he lifted her up to his level.

She smiled thankfully and went to regard the lock. She studied it for a moment before her hand went to her belt. She brought out something that looked like sunglasses and put them on. She pressed a button on the frame and the shades chanced from black to orange. She pressed the button again and this time it changes to a bright yellow colour. This view helped her to see which numbers in what order for the code. She let out a sigh of disgust after the numbers had displayed for her. She took off the shades and but them back in her belt where it usually rested.

Modo looked up at her puzzled. "What's wrong, Lil' lady?"

"That creep Rook is using my measurements as a code." She said and pressed the buttons to the code.

"And…uh…what is the code?" Vinnie asked as he tried to look over Hondey's shoulder to see which of the buttons she pressed in the practically order.

Hondey turned do give Vinnie an angry look before she turned back to the lock and inserted the six star key in the hole. "Ready?" She asked Modo.

He looked up, puzzled. "Huh?"

Hondey pressed the key further in the hole and the shackles popped opened, making Modo and Hondey fall. A loud thud sounded as Modo landed on all four. Hondey never touched the floor thanks to Modo's tail. It held her above him at all times.

"That was fun," she said.

"Yea. To die for," Modo replied doubtfully putting her down on the floor and released her waist.

She then hurried over to Vinnie who didn't let her wait. He lifted her up with his tail just like Modo did and she started to press the numbers on the pad. Vinnie however, tried to see the numbers again but Hondey noticed that and shielded the pad with her free hand after giving him an annoyed look.

"Ready?" She asked as she placed the key in the keyhole.

"I'm always ready, sweetheart," he answered.

"Sorry I asked," she added and pressed the key in.

The shackles opened and Vinnie landed gracefully on the floor, still with his arms aloft. He lowered them behind his head in, what he called, a sexy pose. He flexed his muscles like he was a contestant in a Mr Universe contest. He still held Hondey above his head. She gave Throttle a bored look on her face and spun the key ring around her finger. She played with the thought of letting the keys slip and bang on the back of Vinnie's head.

"Oh yea. I'm glad to have my feet on the ground," he said.

"To bad you don't know the meaning of that sentence," Modo said and received giggles from Hondey.

Hondey's feet touched the floor and she started to walk toward Throttle but she stopped, being unable to move forward. She looked back at the white furred male who still had his tail around her waist.

"Vinnie," she said and he turned to regard her. "Mind letting go? I would like to get Trottle down too."

The way she pronounced Throttle's name sounded odd to them. She didn't say the T and H in a lisp-sound like you should but used only the letter T. It made them think about her unusual dialect which they haven't really thought about the first time they heard her talk.

Vinnie gave her a smile. "Sure thing babe. Anything for you," he said and released her from his gentle grip.

Hondey snorted at his comment but paid little attention to it. She walked up to Throttle but she didn't bare to look him in the eyes. Somehow he had the unintentional ability to make her feel more than guilty about all of this. That didn't go unnoticed by him. He wrapped his tail around her waist just like the others had done and lifted her up.

"It's not you're fault," he said causing her to look into his specks.

She saw her own sad face in them, looking back at her with blue tormented eyes. She alone had caused pain and suffering to the three biker mice. Imagining his eyes, she had to lower her own so she wouldn't cry.

"Yes it is," she whispered and reached out to the pad to press the code.

"But we didn't do anything to help you," Throttle said, trying to comfort her.

"It doesn't matter," she replied softly, pressing the key in the hole. "I stayed when I should've left."

She pushed in the key and the shackles unlocked. Throttle landed on his feet on the floor, just as graceful as Vinnie, if not more and gave his white furred bro a wide smirk.

"Show off," Vinnie complained.

"Takes one to know one." Throttle spun around to a startled Hondey. "My lady…" He started but Hondey cut him short.

"Don't worry. I will do anything in my power and beyond to get you guys out," she said and passed the tan furred male to get to Rook's desk. "And don't call me Lady´."

Modo and Vinnie exchanged glances as Hondey left Throttle on his spot, staring at her back. They both shrugged their shoulders. Hondey found and pressed a button under the desk and a hidden door at the metal wall revealed itself.

"So, Vinnie," Hondey said as she came closer. "How was the treatment Rook gave you?"

Vinnie gave her a how-did-you-know look. She knew what that look meant and gave him a halfhearted smile.

"I saw it on the display. He gave you the shook treatment over fifty times under an hour," she explained, pointing at a screen on the desk. It revealed all the data about the shook torture.

Vinnie shrugged in his macho kind of way. The treatment he had suffered wasn't pleasant. In fact, Vinnie hated it. It still gave him ticks on special areas on his body and the burning sensation still hurt around his wrists.

"It barely tickled me," he said as an answer. "Be glad you didn't have to go through it. You're fine little body wouldn't be able to handle it."

Hondey's eyes fixed on him like he just insulted her in the worst way.

"Oh yea? I got immune to the same treatment you had to go through years ago," she said and unzipped her jacket just enough to let the metal ring around her neck be visible. "They had to design this necklace specially for me. The lowest setting is three times stronger than those puny lil' shackles." She almost shouted in anger as she finished.

Vinnie gulped and tried to apologize but the female was too angry to listen. She kept glaring at him till Modo came in between them, bringing Vinnie with him towards the opening in the wall. Throttle came up behind her and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at the floor.

Throttle hushed her in an embrace to make her relax but she struggled herself out from it. After she took a deep breath, Hondey had relaxed on her own and they went to join the others by the opening in the wall. Vinnie tried to apologize again but didn't after the glare he got from both Modo and Throttle.

"You better hurry," Hondey said. "The main door isn't locked and Rook can come back at any second."

Modo pulled Vinnie into the opening and entered a dark hallway. It was just as big and wide as the corridors around the Emperor. Throttle followed them as Hondey pushed him in. She then peeked her head in but didn't make a move to come along. They all heard noises coming from the other side of the main door and they knew it was the rat lord coming back. Hondey and the males looked at that direction before Hondey returned back to look at Throttle.

"Just follow the corridor and…Whoa!"

Throttle grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in as the hidden door closed behind her and the main door opened.

"You're coming with us." He said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Guided by Hondey's knowledge of the dark corridor, the mice soon found a turn where they could hide and catch their breaths. They had been running for a while but Hondey didn't wish to stop until now. She had her shades on and was the only one that could see where they were going. She guided the mice by letting one of them hold on to her shoulder and the others holding on to each other's shoulders.

Hondey dropped to the floor of exhaustion. She was still tired from that beating. Her blacking out didn't give her any rest since her body was tense during the nightmare she had back in the cell. She explained that she hadn't had a good night sleep since she got her first necklace and that was about eight or nine years ago according to Earthly counting.

"This sucks," Vinnie said. "Why are we running away from them like we were afraid? I wanna go back and give them a piece of my mind."

"Keep it down, Vincent." Throttle whispered in an annoyed tone.

He too wanted to kick some tail but Hondey didn't let them go back. It didn't matter how many times the guys turned around to go back to the office; Hondey was able to stop them with only words. It was pitch black and none of the three males could see anything. Their eyes never got used to the darkness.

Throttle let his hand travel on a knee-high level to find Hondey. He found her legs just before they where yanked away from him as she got startled by the touch. He started to understand now that she didn't like physical contact. Every time the guys had touched her before she showed signs of trying to shake them off. Maybe because of her life with the rat lord made her this way and that angered him.

"So…" He said, still in a whisper. "What about the necklace of yours?"

Hondey looked at him, confident that he couldn't see her.

"It's called an E.T.C. Electrical Torture Collar. The one I left in the garage was three times stronger than the shackles. But this one…this one is different."

She paused before she continued to explain that with this E.T.C, Fray was able to control the power and make the electrical shocks stronger if he wished. Not only that but the collar was never turned off completely. She could still fell it's working power go through her body.

"How come I didn't feel the shocks when you sat on top of me?" Vinnie asked and snickered to himself when he heard his own words.

"It's because of my leather outfit," Hondey said, slightly annoyed by Vinnie's giggle. "It isolates the effect from the collar. It gives the rats the pleasure to hold on to me during the treatment. Why they want to do that, I don't know."

Modo's eye started to glow brighter and brighter the more he heard and it didn't go unnoticed in the dark.  
"Easy, big fella," Vinnie said to the growling giant.  
"That thing has to come off." Throttle said.  
"Ah'm on it." Modo blurted and the cannon in his arm came out.  
Hondey saw the cannon and got to her feet, causing Throttle to fall on his bottom. He soon got up on his feet as well.  
"No!" Hondey said, a little too loud and feared that the rats might have heard her. "Are you crazy? Don't aim that thing at me." She raised her hand and slapped the bionic arm away.  
Modo let the arm down to his side. "Ok, Ah rip it off then," he said and started to look for her, waving his arms in the air.  
But Hondey stepped aside and made it harder for him to find her. "Don't you dare touch it." She took a hold of Modo's wrists as they found her and kept them away from her neck. "The thing´ is still on and I know that you would be able to handle the power."  
Modo took back his arms. With a glow in his eye he could see a hint of her silhouette. "Ah don't like it," He growled.  
"Life's tough," she snapped back and walked back to the corridor.  
"Touchy lil' thing," Came Vinnie's voice as he followed her.  
"I have more questions for you," Throttle said as he and Modo came after.  
"You can ask them later," she said. "Right now I have to concentrate on getting you back home."  
"Ah ain't leavin' without my bike." Modo said, causing Hondey to stop, turn around and look at the bikers with a mixture of shock and surprise.

Of course they couldn't see that she was surprised but her voice told them that she was. "They took your bikes?"

"No," Vinnie said.

"The bikes followed us and then got captured," Modo finished.

Hondey thought for a minute before she said: "I think I know where they might be. This way."  
She started to jog down the corridor but didn't move so fast. It was enough speed to get away from the rats that were looking for them. The mice turned a few times around a couple of corners both to the left and to the right. The guys didn't realized until now that the corridor really was a dark labyrinth. The rats got lost in there constantly but Hondey knew exactly where she was going.  
They continued to run as Hondey refused to slow down. Hearing the guy's protesting and wishes for her to rest, she just kept on going. She knew the way like the back of her hand after spending most of her time in there, hiding from Lord Rook and General Fray.  
In order to get to the bikes, the mice had to get out from the dark labyrinth and out to the real corridor one level down and to do that they had to go through a smaller opening in the wall. Hondey came through easily. Vinnie did too but Throttle had a little difficulty but made it. Modo on the other hand got stuck. Thankfully, Throttle and Vinnie each grabbed an arm and started to pull with all their might.

"Come on boys," Hondey had said in amusement. "Pull, pull, pull." That made all three bikers glare at her. She shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

The guys went back to get Modo out and Hondey started to look around to make sure the coast was clear. She walked a few feet down the hall before she recognised where they were. She started to remember what happened here and she stopped to stare on the closed door that was located several paces down.  
As a child, the age of twelve, she used to run up and down looking for her mother. All too often she could hear her screaming in agony right here, behind that door she was now staring at. The urge to finally see what was behind that door came over her and it was hard to fight it. She never found out before what went on in there nor why her mother refused to go this way whenever they went for a walk.  
"So. Where too, Sweetheart?"  
Hondey jumped in surprise and turned to see Vinnie standing behind her. She glanced over to the others and saw that Modo was out and standing next to Throttle, looking over his bionic arm.  
"Um…that way," she said after a moment, pointing at the other direction. "Straight down those stairs, then left."  
The bikers started to go down the hall to the stairs but Hondey didn't move from her spot. She continued to look at the door. Memories started to come back of the time she last had heard the screams.  
"Are you coming?" Throttle asked her but didn't get an answer.  
Hondey didn't have time to answer. She was remembering the last twenty-four hours of her mother's life. Hondey disappeared to the inside of her mind. Seeing the face she loved and the face that loved her back. She closed her eyes to see the face in a clearer light. Two blue eyes and a creamy honey fur with golden hair and a big sweet smile on her face. She could almost feel the sentence her mother had. She sniffed the air a few times but the sweet scent didn't appear in her nose.  
Throttle laid a hand on her shoulder and that yanked her back to the present. She gasped and turned her head startled.

"Huh?"  
"Are you alright?" He asked her with concern in his voice.  
Hondey looked back at the door one last time then she turned to the three bikers. "Don't mind me. I'm just being silly," she whispered and escaped Throttles touch. She joined the others and took the lead.  
A little later Modo said that he smelled a rat. Throttle and Vinnie tried to explain that the whole place smelled rat and didn't think anymore about it. Hondey was the only one who took it seriously. She asked the guys to wait behind while she went to look around a corner.

Modo was right. Behind that corner was a guard in front of a metal twin door. The very same door Hondey was looking for. Despite that, Hondey couldn't help but to smile. The guard was someone she knew very well and hated. She took off her gloves and made a move to run out from the corner but stopped when she felt Vinnie's hot breath on her neck.  
"Let me take care of him," he pleaded, eager to kick some tail.  
"No," Hondey protested with a grin and took her gloves off. "He's mine."

And with that, she sprinted out from the corner and towards the rat guard. The rat guard heard her coming when it was too late for him to react. Hondey grabbed his head to give him a stunning shock treatment that would make him pass out. But the E.T.C came to life all of a sudden and all her muscles tightened, making her bring the rat closer to her. The amount of power in the electric shock surprised her and instead of just holding his head as she intended, she brought him to her lips. Both their bodies started to jolt in spasm. Pain ran through them both but only deadly to the guard.  
Vinnie called for his bros to come, and they watched in horror as, in great pain from the collar, their new friend kissed the rat. They hurried over to them and Modo reached out his hand to separate them but Throttle stopped him. With a growling red eye, he turned to his tan furred bro to ask him why he stopped him.  
"Vinnie, you grab one of her arms, I take the other. Modo, use your arm cannon to shoot the rat away."  
Modo, glad to be able to use his cannon for shooting rats, aimed at the guards face, ready to fire. Throttle and Vinnie grabbed a hold of Hondey's arms and jerked her away at the count of three; at the same time Modo fired his cannon. The rat guard got hit in the face just when Hondey's lips left his. The rat flew to the wall across the floor and slid down to land in a sitting position on the floor, faceless.  
Modo turned around to regard his bros and the female. Hondey was still in pain due to the twitching she did. Throttle and Vinnie had a hard time to hold the girl still so Modo walked quickly up to them and grabbed her legs. After a few minuets, Hondey's body went limbless.  
"Who in their right mind would do a thing like that?" Modo asked without expecting to get an answer.  
"Way to go, bros." Vinnie cheered.  
Throttle turned his attention towards Hondey, who was still motionless, lying on her back on the floor. Throttle lifted her upper body with an arm behind her back. Her head tilted backwards but Modo held it upright. Throttle strokes her chin with his hand gently, trying to wake her up.

"Hey, honey," Vinnie said, sitting next to Throttle. "No time for sleepy, let's get a move on."  
But Hondey didn't hear him. She was dreaming. Her eyes moved rapidly back and forth. Living her dream like it was her life. Back in her past when she used to look upon her mothers lovely face.  
"Hey, honey," Vinnie said for the fourth time and Hondey opened her eyes to see a blurry male.  
"Remind me to never do that again." She said with a weak and hoarse voice.  
Throttle smiled from ear to ear. "To kiss a rat?"  
"Yea," she tried to nod but felt her head being held to prevent her from moving it too soon. "I feel so dirty I'm ready to die."  
"Yah ain't gonna," Modo cried. "We forgive you."  
Hondey smiled weakly and slowly her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and tried to rise. Modo let go of her head and placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her down.

"Let go of me," she said, still with a weak voice.  
"No," Modo said and swooped her up in his arms from Throttle and got up on his feet. "Not this time."  
Throttle rose from the floor as well and said to the grey-furred mouse he could take Hondey while Modo open the twin doors. Modo handed him the female under her protests and went to open the doors. Hondey didn't like to be so close to anyone and being carried was humiliating when she could walk on her own. Yet she had no strength left in her body to struggle her way out. Instead she let her head rest on Throttles shoulder and found herself not wanting to be anywhere else, which surprised her. Being closed to the three bikers made her feel safe.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet and spicy fragrance he had. It felt so good having that nature perfume playing in her nose. It was so much better than the odor she had grown up with from both rats and plutarkians that Lord Rook used to trade with.

Throttle's heart, on the other hand, dropped as he felt her weight. It was like having a couple of feather filled pillows in his arms. Now he had to believe Vinnie when he said she had no weight when they were brought to the Emperor. At first he had thought that she wasn't so heavy when he lifted her with his tail, but a mouse's tail was always stronger than the rest of his body. He looked over to his white furred bro with a questioning look on his face. Vinnie in return only let his ears fall, knowing exactly what Throttle was thinking. He had only felt her weight for a brief moment but it was enough for him.  
Modo came back to the others soon and showed them the opened doors. Hondey looked up and told Throttle she wanted to walk on her own. She insisted after hearing protests from all three at once. Throttle let her down on her feet even if he did hesitate at first.  
She walked to the opened doors without any difficulty or any trace that she had been hit by an electrical shock and that surprised the bikers. She turns around when she got to the opening and glanced at the three males.  
"Are you guys coming or not?" She asked them with a strong voice.  
They stood and blinked a few times. Where did she get the energy to be so strong when she obviously was so tired? Non of the bros wanted to ask her about it thou, so they silently joined her. Hondey stop them before they walked in to the new corridor to warn them. They had to watch their steps since this corridor had traps placed here and there. She didn't know what kind of traps or how they worked but she at least she knew they were there.

Vinnie didn't listen to her warnings. He lived for danger and being careful was for pansies. He knew that Throttle and Modo thought that too. He just stepped in and started to walk to the right where they were headed with a head held high. Vinnie tripped, falling ungraceful to a pile on the floor, looking rather stupid.  
"Stop fooling around," Throttle said and passed Vinnie. "and for goodness sake, watch your step…"

As he finished, Throttle stepped on something that made a clicking sound and froze on the spot. He turned around to see Vinnie rise from the floor and a terror rising in Hondey's face. Modo looked more puzzled. Throttle had just stepped on a pressure plate.  
"Look who's talking," Vinnie said wryly.  
Modo turned to the female. "What kind of trap is that?" He asked and pointed towards Throttle foot.  
"I don't know," Hondey answered. "But I ain't gonna stay too find out."

She started to run, passing both Vinnie and Throttle but as she did, the E.T.C came to life again and gave her a centralized shock. She could feel it coming from the neck and further down her spine to hit her below her waist, making her legs immobile and causing her to fall down on he knees.  
"I thought you could run," Vinnie blurted out as he walked up to her.  
"You try to run in heels," she muttered as an excuse while she took her boots off to throw them aside. She intentionally threw one of them at Vinnie.  
Just then, at the far end of the corridor where the mice had entered, the metal plate walls came together in a loud clang, after that, the next set of metal plate on the wall came together, then the next set…

The three bikers realized they should follow Hondey's example. To run.  
Throttle and Vinnie passed Hondey, who was still on the floor, unable to get up until the E.T.C stops. Modo wrapped his flesh arm around her waist to pick her up in his flight. She didn't even have time to react before she was up and got carried away.

They ran straight ahead till Hondey shouted: "In there." and they stopped abruptly, turned to the left side towards another set of twin doors.

Modo brought out his cannon arm again and shot the doors and they all dove in before the walls made pancakes of them. Modo let Hondey on her own feet and the guys caught their breaths. The hallway they just left was long and it took some steam from the guys.  
"We have to find your bikes," Hondey said, looking around.  
She got glances from the males, saying: "Are you crazy? We need to rest." But they came after her anyway when she disappeared behind some huge piles of scrap iron. Not until now did they see what kind of room they were in. A salvage yard. The yard was full of metal junk. Parts from destroyed ships, machines, outworked weapons and other gizmos.  
"Charley-girl would love to scan this room for all kinds of crap," Throttle said as he threw away something that looked like a modem from a weird looking computer.  
"Lil' Hoss!"

They heard Modo shout out loud and saw the grey giant run through the trail to hug his dear bike.

Lil' Hoss beeped in delight as its owner finally had found it. Right next to Modo's bike were Vinnie and Throttle's rides. The three bikers enjoyed their little reunion as Hondey stood aside with a tiny smile. She was glad that the mice got to their bikes, the ones they loved so much. Although, she couldn't help but to wonder what Lord Rook had done to her precious Elle-bee. The one she loved.  
"Mount your rides, bros," Throttle said as he put on his helmet, already sitting on his bike.  
"Hey, Sweetheart," Vinnie spoke to get Hondey's attention. "Right here."

He patted the seat behind him, telling the female that she could ride with him. She just looked at him, showing no sing of being interested.

"If you don't mind…" She said politely. "…but I'd rather ride with Throttle." She turned away from the white furred mouse and walked up to Throttle and his bike.  
"Oh, well." Vinnie shrugged is shoulders.

Modo looked in a scrap pile for something that could work as a temporary helmet. He found a plate that he bended and formed so it almost looked like his own helmet and handed it to Hondey. She in turn took and looked at it with no attention on putting it on. If she only could find her own bike she would use her own helmet and wouldn't have to ride with Throttle.  
"Hop on," Throttle offered and Hondey took her place behind him. "Ok, bros. Let's ROCK!"  
"And RIDE!" Both Vinnie and Modo cried in unison.

But they stopped abruptly as they heard Hondey's protest. "Wait!"  
"What?" Came Vinnie's voice, as the engine of the three bikes got quiet.

Hondey jumped off Throttles bike and raised her ears the best she could, focusing both her hearing and her eyes around her. It was silent at first but after a moment she heard it again. She yanked her head towards a corner in the far end of the junkyard and there it was again. A weak sound of someone wheezing. Fast as her legs could carry her, she sprinted off to the direction the noise came from. The males came after her in high speed, curious off what was going on and worried if she would be ok.

"Elle-Bee?" Hondey said. She heard the noise again a little closer this time and she quickened the paste. "Elle-Bee!" Her voice became more desperate and demanding, trying to encourage the one she looked for to wheeze again.  
The female moved some metal scraps out of her way but some of the junk was too heavy for her to lift so Modo gave her a helping hand. The noise could be heard again and this time it was louder and close. It sounded more like a beep now, much to the male's surprise. The more Hondey heard the calling sound the fiercer she became. She had to get to her.  
"I'm coming, baby," she said. "I'm coming. Please, don't stop."

Her heart pounded more and more as she begged to whatever god that could hear her, for the sake of Elle-bee. Finally, Hondey reached her beloved baby but the sight of her made Hondey stop in her track, frozen on the spot. The horror she saw was almost too much to handle. The biker males soon joined Hondey but the look on their faces was more of a surprise and confusion.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"That's Elle-bee?" Vinnie asked as he pointed with a weak finger towards the pile and glanced over to his bros.

"Not Elle-bee. L.B." Hondey said as she fell to her knees next to the pile of scrap-iron that once had been a beautiful bike. "You know, the capital letters L and B."

The bike was so dark coloured that was hard to determine if it was blue, purple, green or grey. The parts were scattered on the floor around the bike and even so, the bike still had a light of life, but it was weak and could barely honk or flash its lights.

"Oh, baby," Hondey said with a lump in her throat, stroking her hand across the bubbly surface of the bikes chrome. "I'm so sorry."

"We thought she was a kid," Modo added.

"If she was a kid, a rat would have been her father!" Hondey snapped. "What kind of perverted mind do you have?" She laid her head on L.B's chrome and sighed. "I would never let a rat touch me that way."

Modo shivered by the thought of a rat and mouse mating. He apologized to Hondey for being so careless of what he said and backed away to his own bike, followed by Vinnie who assured him that Modo too would snap like her, if not worse, if he ever found Lil' Hoss in that condition.

Throttle stepped forward and crouched down beside Hondey, much to the bike's disapproval. It started to roar as its engine came to life. It soon came to a more coughing yelp before it stopped, only to have the strength to flash its lights in anger. Throttle rose to his feet, showing the bike his respect for it and for Hondey. Hondey hushed her bike and assured it that Throttle was no enemy. L.B gave her a weak flash with one light.

"Don't waist your power, precious," Hondey said and switched her sitting position to a more comfortable one, leaning her upper body to L.B's dented side.

She could hear her bikes engine trying to stay alive but it was too weak. The bike wouldn't be able to stay awake for very long and it made Hondey's heart drop. L.B sounded like a sick child and there was nothing she could do about it.

After a moment or two, Hondey turned to Throttle with tear-filled eyes. He in turn, felt his eyes filling with tears but he restrained himself from letting a single one fall.

"Didn't you say you knew a mechanic?" She asked still with that lump in her throat.

Throttle nodded and stepped forward again. He stopped briefly just in case the bike would protest but it didn't. He crouched down right beside Hondey and laid a gentle hand on the bikes front tier.

"The best one," he answered in a whisper.

Hondey stared at him before returning her attention to her bike. Even if the males did know a mechanic that could put her baby back together, there would be the mater of getting all the parts with them. Not so easy as it sounded and Hondey knew that it wouldn't work. But she had to try. Leaving L.B behind was something she couldn't do...again.

The female rose from the floor with Throttle shortly followed and took a hold of the handles of L.B. The bike had a flat on both its tiers but Hondey didn't care. She had to try to move her baby and manage to get it in motion but the bike screeched so high Hondey had to stop and let it go. Fast she crouched down next to the bike, hugging and telling it she was sorry.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

Throttle yanked back a step, as he was startled and surprised that the bike felt pain. L.B went silence once more and this time it stayed silent. The flashing of the headlights stopped and L.B's personality disappeared. Hondey couldn't speak another word than how sorry she was, and yet they weren't enough. No words from any language could describe the feeling she felt at this horrible moment. Only once had she felt like this before. That was when she saw her mother die. Now she had lost her only friend and it was her fault.

Why did she run away? Why did she insist of having a better life than this? It was natural to wish for a different life, she admitted that, but why did she have to run? She only made things worse. But than again, she had the right to go. That was the deal. She remembered the contract her mother made with Lord Rook. The moment she died would automatically set Hondey free. But the rat lord had ignored that. He had broken the promise he made with her mother. Her dying wish meant nothing to him. She should have seen this coming. Dealing with rats was not worth it, but at the time there was nothing to lose.

Hondey didn't wish to blame this on her mother. She could not. She had to blame herself for all the pain she had caused. For her, for her mother, for her bike…and for three innocent males she didn't even knew. Hondey alone was the cause. She had killed her mother. She had killed her own bike and almost got the three bikers in her misery as well. No. She had to do something to get them out.

Modo and Vinnie came running back the moment they heard the scream-like screech L.B made and saw Hondey hugging her bike. Modo alone understood how much it hurts to lose a fine bike like that. He knew by the look on Hondey's face how much she loved it. He felt the same way about Lil' Hoss.

There was no doubt that this female was a true biker. The love she showed for L.B came from the heart, her soul. Throttle could clearly see that. She even called L.B. for a HER and not IT. She even preferred to say "my baby" when she talked about her bike at the rat lords office. But even if the pain of her sorrow was fresh, Throttle knew they had to move on to get home in one piece. He bent down one more time next to the female and took a gently hold of her upper arms.

"Hondey..." He said softly. "We have to keep on going."

"I can't leave," she said in a sob as she got free from his hold and stood up.

Throttle got to his feet too and the three males stared at her.

"Yah have to," Modo said. "Yah can't stay here…with rats." He added the last one with great disgust.

"He's right, Sweetheart," Vinnie said in Modo's defence. "They will torture you good after this. No matter how much you are used to it…I doubt you will survive another…"

He stopped there, not willing to go any further just in case he would make her angry again. Hondey took a moment to ponder about the whole situation and then she turned to Throttle.

"Did you really meant it?" She asked him, hopping he would know what she meant.

Throttle looked puzzled at first but after going back in memory of the event in Rook's office he understood what she was asking.

"Yes," he said. "I meant it."

"And do I have your word on that?"

Throttle raised his left hand to place it above his heart. "Bikers honour," he said softly and with a genuine smile.

"Than I will come with you," Hondey said but before the males turned around to walk back to their bikes she added: "But I have to do something before I can leave."

"No problem, Sweetheart," Vinnie blurted. "Just point to the direction yah wanna go and the baddest motorcycle mamma-jammer will take you there, AKA…me."

He finished by putting his thumb on his puffed out chest and grinning widely.

Hondey said she would go alone and didn't really care about Vinnie's attempt to impress her. She listened as the three mice tried to speak over each other before she cut in.

"Look. I have been living with these rats for as long as I can remember and yet, I'm still alive…"

"Barely," Modo cut her short but she didn't stop because of that.

"I can get to the control room and back to the teleporter without even being seen but in order to do so I need to go alone."

She waited a moment to see if the males would let her do what she wished but by the look on their faces they still had doubt. She sighted.

"Do you trust me?"

Throttle, Vinnie and Modo didn't have to think about that. After all she had done for them, how could they not? Since they met her in the Last Chance Garage she had tried to keep them out from her problems. She had constantly insulted General Fray so he would punish her and not them. Of course her plan backfired when the rat decided to take the males along to the ship but that wasn't her fault. That was Fray's fault. He had recognised the three bikers as wanted criminals by Lawrence Limburger. And giving Vinnie the electric treatment wasn't her fault ether. That was Rook's fault and his twisted sense of humour. Now the girl was going to risk even more to get them home, even if she carried the lost of her only friend she'd known in her heart.

"We trust you with our lives," Throttle said for himself and for his bros.

She gave them a smile. "Than have faith in me."

The biker males nodded in agreement and Hondey continued to give the boys direction to the transporter and they all agreed to meet her there. The transporter was the same one Hondey had used to get to the Limburger Tower before she wrecked it, using the coordination's that was imprinted the last time it was in use. The males had to raise an ear for it sounded odd to them. Did this mean that Lord Rook had business with the cheese head? Hondey couldn't answer that because she didn't know.

"We need guarantee that you will come home with us," Vinnie said.

He didn't trust that she would come with them. She could change her mind in the last minute or she wouldn't even show up at all for several reasons. Hondey sighed but understood why he was a sceptic. So she turned back to L.B and looked for something in the side bag. The item was still there.

She picked up the bag and she held it tightly in her arms, returned to stand in front of Throttle and with one hand brought out the item in the bag to show it. It was an urn in white metallic that was decorated with exotic patterns and inscriptions on the side. Throttle recognised the letters to be agent Martian writing.

"This is all the guarantee you'll need."

Hondey looked the urn over as she spun it half way around with a slow twist with her hand. Knowing these three bikers in such short time, she knew that Throttle was the one who would keep the urn safer than anyone. She put the urn back in to the bag and handed it to him. He took it carefully, not knowing how fragile the inside was.

"No matter what, I will find you to get that back."

Throttle nodded. "You better," he said with a tiny smile and she had to return it.

The moment was broken suddenly by the twin doors opened and a handful or guards came in with their guns pointed directly at the four mice.

"Finally," Vinnie said out loud. "Now I'm gonna have some fun."

Vinnie's bike came to life when he whistled for it. The bike came to him like an obedient dog and he mounted it. He pushed a button and the bike started to shot at the guards. Throttle and Modo moved Hondey behind them to protect her from the rat's lasers but she didn't stay there. Everyone in the room moved everywhere and the mice often moved in the middle of it all. Hondey figured it would be best to stay on the edges. Near the walls and behind the junk just in case the E.T.C came to life again. If it did, she wouldn't be able to defend herself at all.

For a moment, Throttle lost the sight of the girl and became worried. He twisted and turned in the search for her and Modo noticed that. Nothing good would come if Throttle behaved like that and he too started to twist and turn. She was all right though. Throttle finally saw her at the other end of the junkyard. She had moved her way towards a heap of scraps. Behind it all was the ventilation drum.

Hondey removed the bars in front of it and climbed in. Even if he knew where she was going it didn't make Throttle feel any better. Letting her go in the condition she was in, even if she was capable of handling it? It just didn't feel right.

"Vinnie!!!" He yelled. "Keep an eye on the girl."

Vinnie nodded and with an AOOW, he was gone.

A few of the rat guards followed him with their guns shooting lasers at both the white mouse and his bike. The tan furred mouse turned then to Modo, hidden behind a big metal plate.

"Have some fun with the rats, big-fella. I'll catch up to you."

Modo smiled, hopped on Lil' Hoss and busted through the wall with a loud bang leaving Throttle alone as the remaining rat guards followed the grey mouse.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charley yawned and took a glimpse on her wristwatch to see what time it was. It was still early in the morning, 7:36 to be exact. But she wanted to come home as soon as possible anyway. Even if she only had been gone fore one night she didn't wanted to worry the guys more than necessary.

She didn't know what it was that made her this way. If it was the dream she had that she couldn't remember anymore or if it was she really felt that something was wrong. Something that was going to happen or it already had. She hoped it was the first.

A mix emotion of relief and more worries twirled in her the moment she passed the welcome signs to Chicago. She came up with several excuses she could tell the guys when she arrived at the garage. Some of them were too lame to even think twice about and other would only worry them. But when she pulled to a stop in front of her garage she forgot all about the excuses. The door in front of her was shattered into pieces.

Quickly she grabbed the gun she had in the glove compartment and slid through the car door without a sound. She snuck up to the broken door and rested her back against the wall, listening for any kind of sounds from inside and looking for shadows. Nothing. Slowly and carefully she peeked in. Still there was nothing.

Her worries grew after every second that passed. She would have felt better if there was some kind of movements or a sound. But it was just quiet as the grave in there. She closed her eyes for a short moment to gain strength to enter the garage and then she did. The only light inside came from the sun outside so she had to stay in the doorway till her eyes got used to the dim light. Then she started to look around, pointing the laser gun's pipe at the corners and dark areas that seemed suspicious to her.

She discovered that the door had been blown opened and pieces lay around the floor. Some one had blown it apart from the outside which gave Charley the impression that the guys had been in danger. She also found an object that she never seen before. A Ring made out of metal and it was decorated with expensive crystals in a way that it made a special pattern. It was beautiful to look at.

This object didn't belong here on earth and it wasn't plutarkian made either. What made her feel scared was a long needle sticking inwards. Which would mean that whomever was wearing it would have a needle in his or hers neck. Grotesque. This could mean that a friend could have been wearing it and the needle was some kind of method to control the wearer. What if it was Stoker or Rimfire?

She called the guys each by name in a whispering voice but no one answered. She repeated the calling a little louder but only got silence in return. She jogged her way to the guest room that was closest to her. The door was opened but it was still intact. She looked inside and flipped the switch to the ceiling lamp. She saw the bed at the far end of the room and the extra mattress on the floor next to the bed, the both of them had been slept in but not made. She saw Throttle's black leather vest on the chair with Vinnie's green bandoleers flung over it, not to mention their blue pants and two pair of black leather biker boots were placed neatly underneath the chair. This was very odd.

Charley hurried over to her own room which she suspected Modo had taken due to the bed was in his size to sleep in, and saw his breastplate and pants on the end of it. His boots were also there, just as neatly placed near the bedside as the other two pair of boots downstairs.

Not until now, when Charley looked over the garage, she noticed that the guy's bikes were missing too. She didn't have any reason to worry about neither the bikes nor their rider's sense they were the heroes here, but knew that the guys wouldn't just leave if they weren't forced to and by the looks of things, they had been forced away.

Felling panic, Charley ran down the ladder as fast as she dared without falling and headed straight to the H.A.M radio and started to call the bikes.

"C.L.G calling B.M.T. Come in B.M.T."

She waited a moment but no answer came. She called the same calling code several times and in different channels but no matter how long or how hard she tried she didn't get an answer other than the static of emptiness in the air.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hondey finally reached the second floor after crawling in the ventilation for thirty minutes and slid out through the opening on to the floor. At first she was relieved that she was able to walk around the hall without hiding. There were no guards here. She stopped abruptly when she finally realized that there should be at least two or three guards here. Her room was on this floor. It would have been obvious for Lord Rook to place out guards here just in case she would come.

Even if she couldn't see anyone, it doesn't mean they weren't there. Hondey knew she should still be careful. She squat down and pressed her back to the wall. She looked back and forth, down and up the hall suspiciously. Expecting to see at least a shadow or hear a whisper, but nothing came.

Confident to be alone, she rose slowly from her sitting position and moved her way towards the right where the door to her room was and when she still found the hall quiet she started to run. Faster and faster she ran till she got to the door. She opened it and hurried inside.

Her room was just like how she left it. It had only been about two days since she was there last but to her it felt like weeks. A king-size bed near the big window on the far end, curtains in dark green, carpets in various sizes and shapes but in matching colours, bookshelves filed with all kinds of books that Hondey had already read. A flat screen on the wall and the walls themselves had a dark blue colour which gave the room a soothing sensation together with the music that was coming from the small unnoticeable speakers.

But the room was too big for only one person. She used to share it with her mother but now that she wasn't around anymore, Hondey was the only one who lived there and she didn't like it. Traces from her mother were still there. The fragrance in the air smelled like her. A few of her things that the rats hadn't thrown away was still scattered around the room and the memory of her being there. It didn't matter how hard Hondey had tried to forget the past, it would only come back to her in the form of great pain as long as she lived in here. And now that she had to make one last visit, the presence of her mother's ghost wouldn't go unnoticed.

She took a deep breath and held it for about three seconds before she exhaled. She didn't want to move away from the secure door but she knew she had to if she wanted to get herself and the three bros from the Emperor. Biting her under lip she moved slowly away from the door and towards the dresser next to the bed. She opened the second drawer and moved some of the fabrics to the side.

At the bottom of the drawer laid an object her mother had made after their first year on the ship. It was shaped like a walkie-talkie with a display. Perfectly made for a right-handed person but Hondey was left-handed. She pressed the button and spoke a word in old Martian tongue. The display lit up in a pleasant blue light and showed four numbers. 10:00.

Hondey smiled, delighted by the result and put the object in one of the bags on her utility belt. She headed back to the door and before she opened it to walk out she turned around to take a last look of the room. This was truly the last time she would see the room she felt as safe as she could among rats together with her mother and lowered her head in respect.

She then opened the door and exits the room, walking backwards so she could see the door close.

With her back to the hallway she leaned her forehead on the doorframe and closed her eyes. She could still see the room in her mind and imagine her mother standing in front of the bed holding her arms out to greet her daughter. What wouldn't Hondey do to get her back? To once again look into those blue eyes and feel a mothers love through her heart and her soul?

She sighed softly and took a moment of silence before she would continue on to the control room. She escaped her surroundings and in to her mind. Remembering the past, even if it hurt her. She knew it wasn't healthy to hold on to the past the way she did but she had to respect her mother's memory and give her a minute of silence before she continued on with her rescue of the three bikers that didn't belong on the Emperor.

With her mind full of memories, Hondey didn't notice the approaching figure behind her. The female was just about to turn when the figure placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and scream as she hurried herself to face him. Instinctively she raised her fist and gave him a hard punch on the jaw. She withdrew her fist to punch him again but stopped abruptly when she saw who it was.

"Ow, man. Sweetheart, that hurts."

"Vinnie?" She spoke in pure surprise and for a moment she was disoriented. "You scared me."

Vinnie smiled briefly, enough to calm her down and to check how badly his jaw was. "You got one mean lefty," he said and placed his hand over the sore spot where Hondey had hit him. "You almost punched me to Lalla land," he added that with a laugh but had to frown when his jaw ached.

"Not funny," Hondey scowled. "What if I had a gun in my hand?" She held up her left hand in a fist and waved it at him. "I told you not to come after me," she finished by pocking her index finger in his chest.

"Nah, ya didn't," Vinnie argued with a smile. "You said that you where going alone, which gives me the pleasure to follow."

His way of reason didn't make any sense to Hondey but knew they didn't have any time to argue so she let it go…for now. If the argument would come up later in an occasion without time pressure she would give him her piece of her mind.

She started to walk forward, expecting Vinnie to step aside. He didn't so she stopped just before she bumped in to him. She looked up to see his smiling face and couldn't help but to smile herself. Vinnie's grin seemed so genuine and it rubbed off on her. No matter how hard she tried to look serious. Finally she looked down so her smile would fade but when she did Vinnie collapsed forward and had severe problems to stay up. Hondey caught him as he fell and guided him on his back to the floor.

"Vinnie?" She asked in surprise. "Vinnie, what's wrong?"

But he couldn't answer. Every muscle in his body seamed to be on a strike. Once again he was paralyzed from the top of his antennae's to the tip of his tail. Hondey knew exactly what was wrong when she saw his eyes glossing over. She didn't even have to look at the dart on his right arm.

"Step away from him, My Lady." Hondey looked up only to be greeted by a foot, kicking her square in her face and sent her backwards to slam against the door to her room. A splitting headache and the taste of blood in her mouth made it hard for the female to see clear but she didn't have to look at the one who kicked her to know who it was. "So," the voice said. "I find you together with the pretty boy again."

Two sets of hands grabbed Hondey's arms and heaved her up on unsteady legs. Her headache didn't go away but she didn't pay much attention to it nor did she care about herself. She glanced at Vinnie's limp body for a moment, not really shore of what to do now. She then turned her eyes to General Fray and stared right at him, without emotions.

"Yea," she spoke. "What's it to yah?"

General Fray didn't like the way she spoke those words. It sounded too much like someone he knew a long time ago, his worst enemy, who was believed to be dead. He raised his hand and slapped her hard. He wore gloves knowing that the E.T.C was still active. The force behind the slap made Hondey turn her head and yelped, but she recovered fast and spit him in the face. The general wiped the mix of saliva and blood with one hand and took out a laser gun with the other. He snorted and showed Hondey his sharp teeth in a crooked sneer.

"Do you remember how you're mother died?" He asked her and her eyes opened wide in surprise. "I guess you do but let me refresh you're memory anyway. It was a sunny day…" General Fray moved back and forward slowly between her and Vinnie. Vinnie could hear everything the general said and tried desperately to move, but to no avail. Hondey started to get nervous the more she heard.

"You and you're mother was currently outside you're room… this room," he said and laid a hand on the door. "And neither of you was supposed to leave this room as long we visited Earth. But did you listen? Noo! You and you're mother had to wander off and try to get to the transporter, just like you did two days ago and trying to do now."

Hondey's eyes narrowed. She begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He continued to remind her of the horrible day she tried so hard to forget. "We caught you down in the corridor to the cells and tried to reason with you to go back to your room, where you would be safe..."

"Safe?" Hondey desperately snapped in an attempt to make him stop telling his tale. "Safe from what, Fray? The only thing we tried to do was to get away from you. We didn't deserve the life you and your hell of a Lord gave us. We wanted to get out…" Fray slapped her again before she could finish the sentence but she had one more thing to say and she hissed it at him. "Sewer rat."

The General heated that nickname. The areas on his face that wasn't covered with fur turned red out of anger. He found himself punching Hondey with his fist and made the guards that held her lose their grip and she fell to the floor. "Now you will see history repeat itself," he said and pointed the gun right at Vinnie's face.

Vinnie saw the inside of the pipe lighten up and tried with all his might to move. But the results of his effort couldn't save him from death. He glanced at Frays face and the wicked smile he had made Vinnie's skin crawl. This would be the last thing Vinnie would see before he died? It would force his soul to wander endlessly as a ghost forever. Well. If that was going to be, only he knew how much he would haunt this rat till the end of his days and scare him till his fur turns white just like his own.

Just when Fray was about to fire, a great force pushed him to the side, causing him to pull the trigger but at the same time raise his arm. That impact interrupted him and the red laser hit the ceiling, making a hole. The general dropped the gun and before he had the chance to turn his head, a painful wiping feeling crossed his cheek and made a deep bloody cut. He traced his fingers over the wound and looked at the stain of blood on his fingertips.

Then he heard the female mouse growl; "You will never take another life in cold-blooded murder again." Fray felt the blow from a hard knee kick in the stomach and the air in his lungs escaped through his mouth. "Not if I can help it." Hondey finished, her voice sounded metallic but it also sounded like more than just one voice.

She took a hold of his armour and with a grate amount of strength, which she normally didn't have; the general found himself flying across the hallway. He landed hard on the floor and slid a few inches before he came to a stop. He looked up and saw Hondey staring at him, narrow eyes just as cold as the icy water outside. Her white teeth were exposed in a growl and if the general had the ability to see invisible things, he would have seen blue flames around her, caressing her body in pure rage.

The general glanced quickly towards the guards that were supposed to hold her; they lay on the floor unconscious. Apparently Hondey's fury of seeing Vinnie almost suffering the same faith as her mother gave her the strength to overpower her captors.

Even if he never admitted it, Fray felt a little frightened. He had never seen her in this state before; her eyes almost alight with fire and lightning. Many long years of anger inside her bubbled up and had finally reached the surface, anger and frustration, despair and angst. Many more feelings were behind her behaviour and now it seemed she didn't have control over them. She started to walk over to him in a slow pace, giving him time to get up from the floor.

He got up to his feet and waited till she got close enough so he could slap her, bringing her back to her normal state. But Fray should have been smarter than to think a slap would wake her up, and he should have been even smarter to know that he wouldn't get an opening.

Hondey moved faster than him and high kicked him in the face. She then backed up to give him the opportunity to fight back. He approached her a few steps, not closer than he dared and he swung his fist, trying to get a direct hit while he closed his eyes. But the female ducked and at the same time extended her right foot and hit Fray's leg as hard as she could. The general howled in pain as the bone let out a cracking sound and again he fell to the floor.

Fray had never taken any kind of pain easy. Behind that confident grin he was nothing but a girl-screaming wimp. And Hondey knew that. She kicked him where he was, lying in agony on the floor unable to reach any of his weapons. She kicked him in the gut and once more in the leg which was already broken.

The girl didn't show any emotions towards him. He didn't deserve it. She turned her back to him and slowly and careless walked over to where the laser gun laid. She picked it up to look it over. It was set on "extermination". Without any thoughts she turned back to Fray and pointed the guns pipe towards him only to find the spot where he was a second ago empty.

Hondey's eyes opened wide and she screamed in pure rage and frustration. She looked around and saw that she and Vinnie were alone in the hallway. Not even the guards that came with Fray were there. She threw the laser gun away, cursing her stupidity. She stamped the floor and punched the wall till she didn't have the strength to continue. She fell on her knees out of exhaustion with her head low, arms at her sides and remained still for a couple of minutes, letting the flames insider her body slowly fade away.

Vinnie could hear her upset breathing slowly getting more calm and steady. He had his eyes fixed on the ceiling and the hole the gun made earlier since he was still paralyzed. The dose of the poison wasn't that strong this time and he soon got mobility in his throat and made one faint squeaking sound to get her attention. She slightly jumped by the sound and woke up like she had been asleep. She gasped and crawled up to his side.

"Vinnie," she said and she surprisingly sounded concern and had a sweet tone in her voice. "Are you alright?"

That question made Vinnie glare at her. She knew he was paralysed and couldn't move and still she asked him questions that he couldn't answer. Hondey, however, ignored the glare and started to check him over for wounds. He didn't have any wounds other than the puncher from the dart. She pulled the dart out and then got to her feet.

She told Vinnie to stay put and she would be back in a few seconds. Vinnie growled inside his throat as she disappeared through the door to her room. Where would he go? And how? He was paralyzed!

She came back in a few seconds and once again kneeled down next to him. Vinnie saw in the corner of his eyes she had something in her hand. A vial with purple liquid. She uncorked it and held his head up.

"Drink this," she ordered.

Vinnie didn't have a choice but to swallow the liquid the best he could since Hondey was the one pouring it in his mouth. Almost instantly Vinnie's body got its mobility back. He could feel the blood flow in his veins and his heart beat. It felt almost like the activity came back after a long wait of being still. He saw stars in front of his eyes that wasn't really there and felt spirited. He had never felt this kind of adrenaline power before and he was an adrenalin junkie. He drew a deep breath and gave Hondey a questioning look. But Hondey didn't give him an answer. She just smiled at him and helped him stand up.

"So we got that cleared up," she said, brushing of some dust from his back. "Where's your bike?"

Vinnie sighed at her and whistled for his bike to come.

"Are yah done with yah things so we can find the others?" He asked her.

She looked at him with a confused expression before she shook her head no. She still had to get to the control room and turn on the power to the transporter. That particular switch wasn't on the machine.

"I haven't even started," she said as Vinnie's bike rolled up and stopped right in front of him.

She looked at the screen to the small display it had and then looked at Vinnie.

"Can your bike track the others?"

Vinnie paused to look at her with one eyebrow raised, silently saying; _"Are you kidding?"_ with a smirk. He then turned to his bike.

"Find Throttle and Modo's bikes," he said and the display came to life.

It showed them a 2D version of blueprints over the ship. Two yellow round dots bleeped on the screen. The dots stood still on what looked like a platform. Vinnie smiled wryly when several red dots appeared and came closer to the two yellow once. Some of the red dots stopped in their tracks and then disappeared. But Hondey didn't find it amusing. To her this was a catastrophe.

Vinnie noticed her tense body and looked up to ask her what was wrong. He didn't get to open his mouth to ask until she already answered his question.

"They are on the wrong platform." She raised her gaze to meet Vinnie's. "The transporter is on the other side of the ship."

Vinnie mounted the bike without utter any words and put his helmet on. Hondey stepped back to get him and his bike some room for a flying start but he didn't even turn on the engine.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, thinking it was strange that he was still there.

"I'm waiting for you," he answered. "Get on. I promise not to do anything indecent."

Hondey's glare made him a little uneasy but he still waited for her to take the seat behind him. But she didn't make the move. Only looked at him and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry Vinnie," she said. "But you will have to get them on your own."

Vinnie stared at her with a hurt and angry look on his face.

"You promised," he said, referring that she gave the bros her word to leave the ship together with them.

"You punk," she raised her voice at him and put her hands on her hips. "I thought you trusted me."

Vinnie was about to open his mouth but Hondey cut him short, acting like this was her new hobby.

"I AM coming with you, but before we can leave the Emperor I have to activate the transporter from the control room first. And when I do, I need you guys to be on the spot, ready to go."

Vinnie thought about it for a moment. He didn't like the plan at all since it didn't had anything that went boom-boom and crash or anything that sounded like sweet music to him. Besides, he didn't like the idea of leaving Hondey alone. A lot of things could happen while he went to get his bros. What if she never turns up?

"What are you still doing here?" Hondey spoke, bringing Vinnie back to the present. "Find your brothers and take them to the right platform. I'll meet you there. Go!"

Vinnie fired up his bike and mumbled. "Jeeze, why is she in a hurry?" He then popped a wheelie and was gone.


End file.
